Scarlet
by kitsunerini
Summary: Sora and his twin sister Naminé are just your average teenagers living in Twilight Town with their aunt. That is until they discover they had powers, met two teenagers that what they thought were normal teenagers but instead they're vampires and their s
1. Intro

Info of the characters in this story. I don't own Kingdom hearts, Final Fantasy, Mai Hime, or Karin they've been own by Tetsuya Nomura (KH and Final Fantasy), Sunrise? (Mai Hime), and Yuna Kagesaki (Karin). I going to make some changes in this story as well as other to make it ummm what the word... more exciting and confusing in the mind (that will be in later chapters) haha. So I added some of the characters from the bad list to the good list, made them vampire instead of human, switch them out for someone else and added a few things on their bios.

The Humans

Ansem "the Wise" Hikari - Ruler of Raidian Garden. Younger brother to Xemnas, Husband to Sakura Hikari and a father to twins Namine and Sora. He carries a sword that hold special power that no other man made sword has. He'll do anything to make sure that his family is safe.

Sakura Hikari - Ansem's wife and the mother of two. Sakura is a loving queen of Raidain Garden and Xemnas' sister-in-law. She has the power to jump through mirrors, and summon lighting, and other things. She's never mad at people and is very scary showing it. So stay on her good side if you want to live.

Namine Hikari - The first born twin, daughter to Ansem and Sakura, and older twin sister to Sora Hikari by an hour. She has the power to control ice/snow, people's mind/memories, healing and with the help of Sora, they can control light and other things. A infant when her uncle Xemnas took control of the palace. 13 when she awaken the mind control power and healing powers, 16 when she awaken her ice powers.

Sora Hikari - The last born twin, son to Ansem and Sakura, and younger twin brother to Namine Hikari. His powers are to control wind, water, making things and people disappear and with the help of Namine, they can control light and other things. An infant when his uncle took control of his homeland. 16 when his powers awaken.

Xion - Age: 16 good friends to Namine and Sora, funny, smart and is a skilled swordwoman (in later chapters)

Seifer- Age: 18 bad evil love to pick on Sora, and thinks that he can win Sora's heart.

Yuffie - Age: 16 friends with Sora, Namine and Xion and is a female ninja and will kick anyone's ass if they mess with them or her.

Mai Tokiha (From anime Mai Hime) - Age 16 friends with the twins, Yuffie, and Xion older sister to Takumi and control fire.

Takumi Tokiha (From anime Mai Hime) - Age: 14-15 younger brother to Mai control time.

_The vampires - the good ones_

Riku Hitomi - Age: 598 but looks 17. Riku is not your averge vampire that you throw holy water at and he'll burn. No he can stand holy water like nothing and gralic has no effect and the best part the sun can't turn him into ashes. Riku can run really fast and pick up heavy stuff like most vampire like him and can read minds. In later chapters Sora's his mate

Kairi Hitomi - Age: 597 but looks 17. Was turn into a vampire when Riku was a year old in vampire years. Like Riku, Kairi can run real fast and pick up heavy stuff and other vampire stuff and is immune to all the 'things that can kill a vampire'. In later chapters Namine's her mate

Cloud Hitomi - Age: 700 but looks 19. Was the one that turn Riku into a vampire when he and Kairi were runaways. treats them as if they were his younger siblings. Carry a huge sword and can fly. In later chapters Leon's his mate

Demyx - Age: 600 but looks 18. A good friend to the Hitomi, loves to party and be hyper all the time. he control water

Axel Emberte - Age: 630 but looks 17. Controls fire, Axel is strong and hate it when people try to test him or hurt his friends and will kill if any thing happens to Roxas his mate so watch out. He became a member of Cloud's Coven when he was 169 years

Roxas Emberte - Age: 625 but looks 16. Can control lightning and is Axel's mate. Like Axel, Roxas became a member in Cloud's Coven when he was about 164 years old

Anju Maaka (from the anime Karin) age 14 younger sister to Karin Maaka, born a vampire but has not awaken her vampire power and bloodthirst. carry a doll name Boogie around and see Kairi, Riku, Axel, Roxas and Cloud as an older sibling. She and Karin live with them

Karin Maaka (from the anime Karin) age 16 born a vampire and is the older sister to Anju Maaka and live with the Hitomi

Alyssa Searrs (from the anime Mai Hime) age 9 like Anju, she's born a vampire and hasn't awaken her powers or bloodthirst.

Tifa Lockheart- Age: 625 stong and is fairly quiet. She is a good friend of Cloud and known him better then anyone. Yuffie is her mate

Zexion - Age: 1465 but looks 17, mate with Demyx and can create duplicates of himself

Xigbar - Age: 1458 but looks mid 30s, love to shoot things and play tricks on people

Saïx - Age: 2351 but looks 23. Powers base on moonlight, and is Xemnas mate. Was Ansem's and Sephiroth's best friends til they did something to Saix in the past.

_The vampires - the evil ones_

Ansem - Age: 2354 but looks 27. First of the vampires and hates humans, and the strongest of the vampires. He is also a shape shifter.

Sephiroth - Age: 2354 looks about 26. Second of the vampires and the second strongest. love to break people's souls

Larxene - Age: 2268 big mouth and is a trouble maker. Has a thing for Namine and use to be Riku's and Kairi's best friend til she join the dark side.

Luxord - Age: 2365 gambles a lot controls cards and dice, loves to pick on Xaldin

Marluxia - Age: 2284 Loves flower especially roses. unlike Larxene, he is calm and wait for the right moment to strike. He has a thing for Sora and was Riku's and Kairi's best friend before joining the dark side.

Xaldin - Age: 2048 control wind carry a lance, hates being bother by eveyone and likes some peace and quiet


	2. Prolouge

Summary: Sora and his twin sister Naminé Hikari are just your average teenagers living in Twilight Town with their aunt. That is until they discover they had powers, met two teenagers that what they thought were normal teenagers but instead they're vampires and their school not what it seems to be, in fact it's not even a school for humans! Not only that but they found out that they're really the prince and princess of Radiant Garden which is taking over by their evil uncle Xemnas who wants then dead and his army of Heartless and their aunt is really their mom's personal maid and their real parents are alive. Can Sora and Naminé take this pressure and save their city from their Uncle.

I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, FINAL FANTASY,MAI HIME, OR KARIN (AKA CHIBI VAMPIRE)

Rated M not for the eyes of children 15 or under it has yaoi and yuri in it don't like it then get the fuck out those who do enjoy reading

please enjoy the story and review what you think at the end :D

This is my second story woooooo XD

Prolouge

sixteen years ago on Radiant Garden inside and outside of the castle walls was a sound of people were whispering if the Queen was able to live through 4 hours of labor. The people were quiet when king Ansem the wise was persent.

"My fellow citizens of Radiant Garden," Ansem began "My wife has made a full recovery from giving a healthy birth to a twin boy and girl, the eldest is Princess Naminé Vremya Hikari and the youngest is Prince Sora Tsubasa Hikari also the furture king of Radiant Garden,"

The people cheered in happiness to hear that the Queen was well and that the babies were doing great as well.

"Tonite everyone is free from their daily jobs to celebrate the birth of my children today," stated Ansem and the people were even more happy to get the rest of the day off work and they all went home so the king could check on his wife and the kids.

"You're too soft on your people brother why must you treat them like this?" said a man with long sliver hair stop half way down his back and orange eyes and his skin was tan

Ansem turn around to look at his brother Xemnas and sighed "Because Xemnas the people deserve it as they work so hard to making a living and beside I want my people to be strong enough to protect this place as it is their choice to fight along with our guard when it under attack can't have them tried now can I?" said Ansem

Xemnas chuckled at his younger brother comment. "Yes I guess that is true dear younger brother,"

Ansem the wise left Xemnas on the balcony so he could see his wife and the kids. When Xemnas was sure that his brother was gone, he whistle a tune and a dark figure with glowing yellow eyes appear from the floor. Xemnas pet this thing head and whisper "Tonite is the the night to attack as everyone is out partying and their going to be slam, and this place will be under my rule like it should've been but father wanted Ansem to be the ruler cause he thought I was into wanted the power which I do thank you very much but still," Xemnas did a evil laughed but not loud enough to be hear by other people.

Ansem went into his room where his wife and the twins were at and went up to his wife who was playing with the twin along with her personal maid Kanna

"How is my lovely gems doing?" ask Ansem kissing his wife

The queen giggled and smile at her husband "I doing great honey and the kids are too,"

Ansem smiled back at Sakura and hold out his hand and said "may I hold one of our children?"

Sakura handed Ansem Namine the eldest. After getting to know which of the twin was who, Ansem decided it was best for them to go to bed as it was a long day epscially for Sakura. having Yuffie putting the twin in their cribs.

3 hours after Xemnas made sure the everyone was asleep, he decided now was his time to attack.

"Rise my Heartless army in is the time to attack the palace," Xemnas said rising his hand above him and watch was heartless appear one after another.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**"CRASH****!!!!**" of the sound of window breaking in the palace enough to wake the king and queen

"What going on," said Sakura getting up and checking on the twin she sigh in relief when she found them still in their cribs sound asleep

Screams from the village people outside was heard as well.

"I don't know dear stay here and call Kanna to this room," said Ansem puting on a robe and grabbing his sword

When Ansem left the room, Sakura called for Kanna to hurry in the room. Kanna appear in the queen's room in a matter of seconds.

"Sakura the palace is under attack by heartless and Xemnas," stated Kanna in her ninja outfit pulling out a dagger

Kanna was also a ninja that is a dear friend of Sakura that why she became Sakura personal maid. Another loud crash was heard and this time the twin heard it and cry. Sakura went to her babies to calm them down. When she did she turn her attenion back to Kanna

"How the hell was he able to call Heartless ?" asked Sakura

The blue haired woman shook her head "I really don't know,"

Sakura sigh looking back at the twin babies in the crib. 'Ansem please be ok'

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ansem ran to where the crash was heard at and couldn't believe what he saw, there was these heartless things attacking his men and taking their hearts and the body would disappear

"My Lord, these thing came out of nowhere, how is the queen and the children?" said Leon the best general that Ansem knew

"They're safe with Kanna," Ansem answered fighting the shadows

Ansem scan the around the room and saw in the center of the room was his older brother Xemnas with an evil smirk on his face as he eyed Ansem and let out a chuckled

"Xemnas ...why?" Ansem asked staring at his brother with hurt in his eyes

"Why because little brother you stole everything from me, I was suppose to at the the throne not you so I decided why not take something from you,"

Ansem stared confused at Xemnas first then his eyes went wide as he reliaze what he meant and went running out the door.

"Leon come with me hurry!"

Leon did what he was told and followed Ansem to where the queen was.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura and Kanna still in fighting mode where waiting on the room for Ansem return.

"Kanna,"

"Yes,"

"If something where to happen and the palace was overrun by Xemnas and his heartless bastards, could you take Naminé and Sora to a safe place for me and the sake of this world til they come of age where they're able to use their power to fight Xemnas and the heartless off,"

During the time Sakura was speaking, a shadow was sneaking his way in and was positioning itself to attack the queen

Kanna stared at her friend for awhile before answering "Yes,"

As soon as Kanna answer the question, the shadow rose off the floor and was ready to attack when the door bust open making the creature stop in it tracks and visbile to light. Leon saw the creature and yelled

"Sakura behind you!"

Sakura turned around and was able to get out of the way of the shadow heartless and landed on the bed. The shadow pouted cause he missed his traget, turn around and was ready to attack again. Kanna was a step ahead of the creature and threw a dagger at it's head hitting it's target. The creature disappear and Ansem toward his wife.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine,"

Ansem sigh in relief and kiss Sakura forehead.

"Ansem the twins are not safe if this keeps going on," Sakura stated staring in her husband's eyes

"I fear you're right love we must take them somewhere safe, Leon, Kanna, could you take the twins with you to somewhere safe please," said Ansem turning to Leon and Kanna

Leon and Kanna stared at each other and nodded.

"My cousin Aerith lives in Twilight Town so we go there," Leon stated

"Ok there is a secert passageway in the closet that you can use to get out of here safety, the button to open the way is on the right side as soon as you walk in," said Sakura as she picking up the twins and handed one to Kanna and the other to Leon

"Ok, but what about you two?" asked Kanna

Ansem and Sakura smiled at Leon and Kanna.

"We'll get others and hide in the underground place I built for danger like this one, we'll fine, now go you must escape," said Ansem

"Wait before you there's something I want to give my babies," said Sakura pulling to necklaces with gems on it, one ruby the other sahppire out of a gold box

Sakura put the necklace with the sahppire gem with Naminé and the necklace with the ruby gem with Sora and kiss both their heads.

Leon and Kanna went to closet and press the button that was on the right side were Sakura said it was. The back wall of the closet started to move and reveal a stair way to the outside of the castle. Leon and Kanna along with the twins in hand went through the pasageway. As soon they went through the door way, the wall went back to it and Ansem watched as Leon and Kanna went throught the passageway with their kids. Outside of the castle walls, Leon and Kanna look at each other than nodded and went on their to Leon's cousin house.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura and Ansem sigh seeing their children go was heart breaking but it was for the safety of them and they knew one day they'll return back home. With that, Ansem and Sakura went got out of their room to meet face to face with Xemnas and his heartless.

"There you are brother,"

"Sakura go and get the other in the castle and the surviving people outside and take them to the 'place', I'll hold him off," said Ansem getting his sword out and in fighting position

Sakura did as she was told and went off to find anybody that was still alive both in and outside of the castle walls. After letting her get a good head start, Xemnas order his heartless to follow her. Ansem was able to attack a few that went by him to buy his wife some time, but a few like three of four were able to get pass him but he turn his attetion back to Xemnas and was now fighting his brother.

Sakura was running room to room looking for anyone alive she knew that Heartless was following her and was glad that her husband took a few out and decided to confuse the heartless a little in the library in order to few the others. After about 10 good minutes in the library which was huge as hell, Sakura was able to lose the heartless and was out of the library.

Meanwhile Ansem and Xemnas were fighting and aruging.

"How could you Xemnas?"

"I thought I told you before were you not listening to me or something?" sighed Xemnas then mummer something under his breath

"I said I'm taking back way was rightfully mine, and that would be this palace, then I'll going to kill you, your wife and your kids,and laugh at your burning bodies too hahahaha," Xemnas laughed

Ansem let out an angry growl and got into fighting position. The sound of swords hitting each other and spells being chanted and fired.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

With Leon and Kanna

They had been running/jogging for a good 25 minutes through the forest to get to Twilight Town. Kanna offer Leon to hand Sora over for her to hold just in case of being attack by any thevies that run around through this forset. Leon agree to hand Sora over to Kanna and said that they would switch every 10 15 minutes.

"Leon how much more till we get to your cousin?"asked Kanna

"We still got other 35 minutes before reaching Twilight Town and if we're lucky enough a person may come by and will be able to help us out getting there faster,"

Kanna sighed and felt a yawn coming on. After her yawn, she looked up at the night sky and whispear something.

"I do hope Sakura and Ansem and the others are alright,"

Leon looked at her and nodded his head.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura had already found three cooks plus their families in the kicthen area, six maids, eight butlers, along with family members,and for the villagers, Sakura found sixteen children and twenty five adults sixteen were women and the rest were men. They were already at the underground place waiting for Ansem to come.

"M'lady what about the twin where are they?" most of the people asked

"They're at somewhere safe so that way Xemnas doesn't find them and kill them," answered Sakura

"So when they get older they'll be able to come back and fight off Xemnas right?" asked a woman with sliver hair and purple eyes

"Yes my personal maid Kanna who's also a ninja and Leon the captain of the gurads will trained them when the time comes,"

"What about the king where is he at?"

"He's fighting off Xemnas last I saw so I don't know if he's alive and trying to get here or is gone from this world,"

After a good 15 minutes of waiting for the king to return, Ansem the wise came in with 6 gurads behind him bloody and bruised. Sakura ran to her husband side.

"Xemnas and his heartless gang has complete control of the castle," he begin and saw everyone had a sad look in their eyes for before he spoke back up "Now we hope that Namine and Sora will defeat Xemnas when they are older,"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"We made it to Twilight Town and now to find my cousin's house," said Leon

Both Leon and Kanna sighed in joy knowing that they made it safely to Twilight Town and handed off to get to Leon's cousin Aerith's place. 15 minutes later they spotted a blue house with a white fence around the house.

"That the house,"

Running up to the door and knocking loud enough to awake Aerith or her parents if they were home which it did seeing the second floor window of someone's room to the right suddenly lite up with a bright light. A minute later the door open to reveal a sleepy yet piss off teenage girl with brown hair that was tied in a pink bow and green eyes. The eyes of anger soon soften when she realized who it was.

"Leon it you what are you doing here?" Aerith asked

"Hey cuz mind letting us in,"

Aerith step aside so Leon and Kanna could get in the house then close the door.

"You're lucky my parents are heavy sleepers and they didn't answer the door," Aerith stated

"I glad myself,"sighed Leon

Aerith looked behind Leon and saw Kanna as she was putting the twins on the couch

"Is that your lover Leon? good job on the process my my,"

Leon and Kanna went deep red and shock their heads.

"Nononono she just work with me at the palace which was under attack by the king's older brother and he and the queen told us to take their children to safety and your place was close so we agree to have them rise here and have them not knowing anything about who they really are til they get older say 16," explained Leon Kanna nod in agreement

"I see well you are more welcome to stay here miss-,"

"Kanna, Kanna Hitomi nice to meet you," said Kanna shaking Aerith's hand smiling

"Kanna, I like it, my name is Aerith, Aerith Gainsborough," Aerith smiling back

Yawning, Leon looked at the girls who were getting along great

"I don't know about you but i'm going to to bed, and getting you a shirt to sleep in Kanna and showing you to the guest room,"

"She doesn't need one of your over size shirt Leon, me and her are about the same so I'll get her something, you just get the guest room ready, Kanna come with me," spoken Aerith

Kanna nodded and went to get the twins from the living room.

"Here I'll help you," said Aerith grabbing one of the twins

"Thanks,"

"No prob,"

The three of them went upstairs, Leon went to his room to get out of his 'guard' clothing while the girls went into Aerith's room. Setting one the twins down on her bed, Aerith went in her drawer to find some night clothes for Kanna. Kanna sat on the bed next to the other twin and looked around the room, the walls were in a light blue color, there were some posters on the walls as well, and there was a desk over next to a window with a mini lamp on in it.

"Your room is nice,"

"Thanks, here try this on," Aerith said handing Kanna a pink silk pj set

Kanna stripped from her ninja clothes and tried on the pj's Aerith handed to her. It fit perfectly on her.

"It fit that good," Kanna smiled and there was a knock on the door. It was Leon in a big white t-shirt and sweat pants. Aerith welcome him in her room.

"My, I guess it does fit, any was the room's ready," Leon went and grab one of the twin and Kanna got the other.

They wish Aerith goodnite and left to go to the guest room, which is across from Aerith room. Once inside, there was a crib that was large enough to hold the twins, and the twins were place in the crib. Kanna got onto the bed and under the covers yawning. Leon went out the door to go to his room

"Nite Leon," Kanna said sleepy

"Nite Kanna see you tomorrow morning," with that said Leon shut the door and went to his room.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_At the castle throne room_

Xemnas was sitting in the king's chair with his heartless followers roaming around the castle searching for any body that was til around that Kanna miss to get and being turned into heartless. Sighing Xemnas was thinking what to do about the infant twins that was far from this place.

_'I guess I have to wait til they're older and more mature in their powers, man this is going to suck some monkey balls I mean it wouldn't be right fighting an infant not like I give a damn cause they're going to die along with my piece of shit of a brother and his wife....... on second thought I think I'll keep her alive to be mine and have her watch them die..... yea that'll do real well I hope, anywas what the hell am I going to do for fucking sixteen damn years PARTY AND DRINK SOME VODKA I RULE'_

Xemnas got up and went to the kicthen to get his vodka and drunk the night away.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Like I said before please review what you think. If you want to help me with the next chapter then say so I'll be fine with it shit the more ideas the better the story.


	3. The new Students and a New child

Chapter 1 New Students and a new child

Rated: M

Pairs: RikuXSora, KairiXNamine, RoxasXAxel, CloudXLeon, DemyxXZexion

please enjoy this story and remember:

**Discalmer: **I DO NOT OWN KARIN, KINGDOM HEARTS, FINAL FANTASY, OR MAI HIME REMEMBER THAT

_16 years later/Present day_

"Hey Sora, Namine what are you doing for your birthday next week?" asked a girl with short dark blue hair and blue eyes wearing a red shirt, black mini skirt and red knee high boots carrying a black bag walking next to a boy and girl.

"Ummm we don't know to tell you the truth Xion," said the boy named Sora looking at his friend since grade school

"Do you need help finding a place?" she asked

"Yea that would be nice, thanks," said the girl named Namine

Namine had blonde shoulder hair length and blue eyes. She was wearing a light blue tank top, a white skirt, and light blue flip flops. Sora was wearing a navy blue shirt and blue jeans with white shoes. He had brown spikey hair that poke out everywhere it can think of and blue eyes. Both Sora and Namine are twins but people think that they're triplets cause Xion looks like Namine, has blue eyes as the twins, and is about the same height as them, they could be triplets expect that the twins are 2 months older then Xion so making them not triplets, but they kept it as a nickname.

"Sora, Namine, Xion hey wait up!" yelled another girl voice from behind them

Turning around they saw a girl with short black hair and brown eyes wearing shorts, an orange shirt, knee high socks and white with orange strips on the side waving her arm high in the air.

"Yuffie," they all said when Yuffie finally reach them and put her hands on her knee to regain her breathing

"Did....you....hear?" she began saying huffing and puffing

"Hear about what?" Sora asked

Yuffie finally was breathing normally then said

"There are three new students coming from that one cool rich school in Hollow Bastion, and they're coming today"

"Ah really today!"Xion said in excitement

"Yes today and two of them are in the same grade we are the other is a year older!"

Xion and Yuffie were jumping up and down squealing like schoolgirls that found out that their favorite singer was attending to the school til they get graduated. Namine and Sora looked at their overhype up friends and then to each other, sigh and was about to ask what the school name was but the bell for the five minutes of free time to talk to your friends and go to your locker rung.

"Oh it's time to go to class well see you in 5th period," the twin said to Xion and Yuffie

Xion and Yuffie agreed and wave off goodbye and headed to get to their class.

_History_

Sora and Namine sat in their sit in their math class waiting for the teacher to show up for today's work. When the class bell rang for school to start, the teacher came in talking to two girl the twins never saw before.

_'Are they two of the three new students that are attending here?' _the twins thought

"Class we have two new students here today so listen to their names," said Ms Kimi allowing the girls to say their names

"Hi my name is Maaka Karin,"

"And mine is Hitomi Kairi,"

The girl that was closest to the teacher name Karin had purple hair that was in a diagonally way, and golden brown eyes. She was wearing a white shirt that said 'Bite me' with fangs that was bloodstain on it, a black skirt, and black schoolgirl shoe. The other girl next to Karin was Kairi. She was wearing a pink dress that came to her fingertips and had zippers on it. She also had shoulder length crimson hair, and blue eyes like the twins but looks more like Namine. This made everyone turn to Sora and Namine. The twins were surprise that they were being stared down at by their fellow classmates.

'What is it?" they said blushing light pinkish red

"I swear that you guys are not twins, cause everytime you say you are there is someone that looks like you two," said Hayner

Everyone begin to nodded with Hayner's comment

"But we are twins just me and Sora no one else," replied Namine

"Are you positive?" asked Olette

"100%," they both said

"Ok back to history class everyone you can deal with this in your science class later on today now Kairi you'll sit next to Pence and Karin you'll sit next to Olette, and here are your books," Ms Kimi handed the girls their books, watch them go to their sits then headed to the board.

"If you open your books to page 35 please we'll learn about ancient ruins of Rome,"

Ms Kimi began to right notes down on the board and the student write it down in their notebooks. After about 45 minutes of writing notes and listening to Ms Kimi stories of how cool the ruins are, the students had 15 minutes of free time. Olette, Hayner and Pence went over to the twins to talk.

"My my first Xion now the new student Kairi and they all look like you two, well more like Namine then Sora," said Hayner sitting on top of a desk left to Sora's seat.

"Xion was born months after they were so she's ruled out cause she brought in her brithcre to prove it," Olette stated

After that look alike talk, the bell rung dismissing the students to go to their other classes.

**TIME SKIP IT'S LUNCH TIME WOOOOOOOO**

In the lunch, Sora and Namine met back with their friends Hanyer, Pence, and Olette. Behind them were there other friends Xion, Yuffie, Mai Tokiha, and her younger brother Takumi.

"Hey you guys," Yuffie slightly shouted and waved for the twins to come here.

"Hey Mai, hey Takumi," the twins said at the same time

"Hey," Mai and Takumi answer back

"Ok greeting time is over I'm hungry so I want lunch," Hayner stated getting in line for the food

As they got their lunch and sat down at their table, the gang were now talking about what to do for their summer break which was 17 weeks away but hey the early you plan your things and save money for it you're good that was one of Hayner's memo.

"Hey Sora, Namine, how is it going over at the orphanage?" asked Mai

"It's going good, one of the children were adopted yesterday," Sora replied to the question

"Ah really which one, was it a boy or a girl?" asked Pence

"It was a girl, her name was Maria, she was adopted by a french couple who wanted kids and since Maria was french speaking, they immediately wanted to adopted her, she was happy to be adopt but sad that she was gonna miss us,"

"Awwwwwwwww," said their friends

"But the couple promise to visit everybody everyday," answer Namine taking a bite of her bread

"That nice,"

"Yeah it is,"

"So any newbies gonna be a the orphanage today?" Mai, Xion and Olette asked

"Ummm..... Yeah a girl from Italy," Sora answered

"Really Italy!!!!!!!!," everyone got excited. Sora and Namine nodded their heads

The girls were doing their girly giggle and planning on visiting the orphanage someday with the twins. Then Hayner spotted something.

"Hey totally off topic but look behind you it's the three newbies," Hayner stated looking past Mai and Olette

The others turned their head to where Hayner saw them. It was Kairi, Karin and a guy most of the gang didn't know

"That's Kairi and Karin," said Sora

"Who's Kairi and who's Karin?" Takumi asked

"Kairi is the crimson red haired girl in the pink and Karin is the purple haired girl, I have them 2nd period,"answered Xion

"ok then who's the silver haired guy?"

"That is Riku Hitomi, we go to 1st, and 4th period together," answered Mai

Everyone mouth an 'o' and went back to looking at the three teens. The teens saw the gang looking at them, waved at them and begin to walk over to their table.

"Hey there, mind if we sit here?" said Riku sating his plate down

"It's fine please sit down before someone knock into you and make you fall with food all over you, that wouldn't do on the first day in a new school now would it," Hayner said an a I'm gave challege you to a death battle voice

Mai, Yuffie and Pence gave Hayner the 'what the fuck was that' look and Takumi, Sora, Namine, Xion, and Olette gave the 'why am I friends with you' look. Hayner saw the looks and put his hands behind his head and gave a cheeky smile with a small giggling sound at his friends. Sora then gave Hayner the 'now you stole my hands behind the head and the cheeky smile with the small giggling sound move you bastard'. Hayner feeling the invisible tension coming off of Sora, slowly begin to eat his food.

"No I guess that wouldn't be fun," Riku answer in a clam voice sitting down next to Takumi

Karin sat next to Riku and Kairi next to Namine.

"It would be rude of us to not introduce ourselves to each other now would it?" Riku asked

"Yes you're right, I'll start first, I'm Olette Harukashi," Olette said proudly like she completed a mission

"Hayner Kishimawasu,"

"Pence Homigawasu,"

"Yuffie Sahashi,"

"Xion Nishida,"

"Mai Tokiha, and the one next to you is my little brother Takumi Tokiha," Takumi waved at Riku, Karin, and Kairi

"Namine and Sora Hikari, and yes we're twins," Namine and Sora answer the last part in unison

"You were in our history class today," Karin pointed out

Everyone nodded but Riku, Xion, Mai and Takumi cause they had a different history class then them.

"Oh I forgot I'm Karin Maaka, by the way"

"Kairi Hitomi,"

"Riku Hitomi, and yes Kairi is my little sister,"

"Really we never knew that," the gang said together.

As they begin to start getting along, Riku along with Mai and Yuffie begin to look at the twins, Xion and Kairi. They noticed them staring at them and asked what was the matter.

"You guys look alike if I didn't know any better I would say that you're all related," Mai said

"Really how weird," they all said together

"It like the Prince and the Pamper" Olette stated

Everyone agreed at Olette statement. A moment of silence surrounded the table for a couple of minutes before the lunch room doors open revealing three people two guys and one girl.

"Who is that?" Riku asked

"Seifer and his group," everyone said without a second thought of mind

"The one with black hair, tall, tough guy is Raijin or Rai for short. Seifer was his best friends since grade school," Pence begin looking at the three students to see if they were catching on which they were and then he continue "The girl with short silver hair is Fujin or Fuu for short I don't know how she was friends with Seifer though," Hayner Stated

"Are they bad news?" Karin asked

"Not Rai and Fuu they're nicer then Seifer he's the worst out of all of them, and the last person you want to see mad," Olette replied

"How are Rai and Fuu nicer the Seifer?"

"Well Rai is like a sports fan and loves to stay active and play, a really good basketball player, the school could a least won some games with him on the team, if only he get his grades up," explained Mai

"Fuu is a really good at playing the flute like me, she even teaches over kids to play the instrument," Olette said

"Oh and what about Seifer?"

"He's a fucking douche ass son of a bitch of a father fucker," Namine said without any hesitation. Everyone agree to Namine comment about Seifer, but Riku, Kairi and Karin who didn't know the guy personally

"What did he do to become a douche?" Karin asked

"He stalks me and tried- no wait scaratch that nearly forced me into dating him," Sora stated

"What!!" the three semi yelled

"I rejected him and he got mad, storm off to his group, I thought he wouldn't bug me anymore about dating him, but I was wrong he only tried it if I'm alone, I found that out the hard way when I was late to school because Namine had a fever of over a 104 degrees and she wanted me go to school and not worry about her so much

_~*FLASHBACK*~_

_"You should get to school Sora," said a very sick Namine looking up at Sora_

_"But sis what about you I can't just leave you here," Sora said with a sad innocent face looking down at his twin who was in bed sick with a fever_

_The door open to reveal their aunt Kanna coming in with some medicine and setting it on the nightstand next to the door_

_"Don't worry Sora, Leon is on his way back from_ _work and he got his cousin Aerith with him to," said Kanna_

_Sora felt more relief that Leon was coming home and bringing Aerith with him looking at the clock to see what time it was. It was 7:50 a.m. ten minutes before school begins_

_Namine reached out with her hand and touched Sora's cheek making him look back down thinking something was wrong_

_"Namine," was all Sora could say before Namine shook her head_

_"I want you to go to school we have the same classes together so I won't be behind on class work, just bring home any homework the teachers if there is any ok,"_

_Sora grab Namine's hand and nodded._

_"I will,"_

_After Sora said that Leon's car was coming in the driveway. Leon and Aerith were running into the house, their footsteps were heard as they were running up the stairs and they appear at the door._

_"Oh my god is she ok?" Aerith and Leon asked together _

_"Yes she fine just a fever it should go down in a few days rest," Kanna reilped_

_Aerith sighed in relief and looked at Leon _

_"Leon go take Sora to school,"_

_"Right, come on Sora,"_

_"Ok," Sora got up, but before he walk out of his sister's room, he give her a small kiss on the forehead "Get well soon, Namine" _

_Sora got his school bag and made sure he had everything and went towards Leon's car, Leon had the car ready to go and was waiting on Sora who was getting in the car._

_It was 8:25 a.m. when Leon and Sora arrive at the school. Sora got out of the car and begin heading inside the school._

_"Oi Sora," Leon called out making him stop in his tracks and turn around _

_"Yeah?" Leon was holding up a two pieces of paper_

_Sora walked over towards the driver side of the car_

_"I need you to take this to the office so they know that Namine when to the doctors and is sick and the other is confirming you arriving late to school," _

_"Ok thanks Leon,"_

_"Any time and if any thing happens to Namine, Aerith or I will text you ok," Sora wave to Leon as he drove off back to the house to help Aerith watch over Namine_

_Once inside the school, Sora first stop was to stop by the office to give them the note. Miss Kagome was the was kind lady who wrote Sora a pass to his first period class and was worry about Namine_

_"What did the doctors say?" Kagome wondered_

_"They said a few days rest should do," Sora answer her_

_"Ok hope she get well soon,"_

_Everyone in the school office knew who the twins were base on their parents who were told to have die in a car crash on the way back from the store. So they were like children then students to them. Sora was on walking to his locker to put his stuff away and to get his books for his classes._

_"Hey Sora," said a voice at Sora didn't wanted to hear at all_

_"What is it Seifer," Sora said with evilness in his voice closing his locker to reveal Seifer lending on the locker with one arm_

_"Nothing much just skipping class and I'm glad I did, you look lovely today, as usual"_

_"Now is not the time Seifer so if you excuse me I have to get to class,"_

_Sora was about to walk away from Seifer when Seifer push him back onto the locker arms strecth out on both side so that Sora didn't get away so easily. Sora's books for his first three classes fell on the floor._

_"Can you move please so I can get to class," Sora said trying to show no fear in Seifer presents_

_"Umm what the word I'm looking for..... Oh that right how bout no, unless_"_

_"Unless what?" Sora snarled out_

_"I want you to date me,"_

_Sora nearly coughed on his own spit when he heard what Seifer told him to do in order to get free_

_"No and you can't make me now move damnit,"_

_"Ha haaaaa someone got a potty mouth," Seifer smiled putting his arms around Sora so he really can't go anywhere_

_"Get. Your. Fucking. Flithy. Hands. Off. Of. Me. And. Away. From. Me,"_

_Seifer ignored Sora and began to move close to his face as wanting to kiss Sora. Sora wasn't going to let some ass take his first kiss, no Sora would have to be kill for Seifer to kiss him. So Sora began to struggle against Seifer hold. He would twist and turn his head and move his body hoping Seifer would let go._

_"Stop moving,"_

_Sora was about to do the last second spit in the face, kick in the groin area and make a run for it when a voice down at the end of the hall caught their attention. Seifer let go of Sora as the person got closer. It was Mr. King the math teacher Sora had his freshman year_

_"What going on here?" Mr. King asked_

_Sora was the first to go._

_"He sexually harassed me, Mr King," Sora answered_

_"Hmmm is that so mister Seifer?"_

_"No sir I was merely helping young Sora with his books he dropped on the floor," lied Seifer picking up Sora's books and handing it to Sora_

_Sora snatch his books from Seifer and gave him an mean face. _

_"Shouldn't you be in class?"_

_"I just got here," Sora pulled out a note from his pocket and handed it to Mr. King_

_read the note and looked at Sora._

_"Ok Sora off to class now, and mister Seifer you're coming with me now,"_

_Seifer groaned as he and mister King begin to walk off towards the office._

_~*End of flashback*~_

As Sora was finishing telling the story to his friends, the bell rung and the students got up, threw their trash away, and went to their next class.

**TIME SKIPS END OF THE DAY AND THE TWINS ARE HEADING TO THE CHURCH**

After saying goodbye to their friends and tell them to call them, Namine and Sora headed off to the church.

"Riku, Kairi, and Karin seem nice people don't you think, Sora?" Namine asked

"Ya I agree with you they're nice,"

There was a moment of silence between to two teens as they begin to turn on the street that the church was on.

"I wonder if she's young or teenagers like us," Sora said out of nowhere

"Uh,"

"The girl that is coming in today,"

"Oh I thinking young even though a teenager would be nice,"

They were talking for about a good ten minutes before reaching the church. Opening the gate that was surrounding the church area, the twins made their way inside. When they open the huge church door, they were greeted by the owner of the church.

"Namine, Sora how do you do," asked a woman in a nun outfit

"We're fine sister Haru and you?" they asked

"Fine, the kids have been wondering when you were getting here,"

They begin walking toward the room were the children were mostly at which was a hallway and two doors away.

"So did the new girl from Italy come yet?" Namine asked

"Yes she did, her name is Alyssa Searrs and she seem to be getting along with all the other children here, Italy's orphanage couldn't take her in because the supect is still out there roaming around Italy, that's why we have Alyssa living here and it also seem that she know English and Japanese very well, all the children ate something, so you don't need to make anything Namine except for the new girl ok,"

"Ok,"

They got to the door and you could hear the children inside laughing, counting, and just about whatever noise kids make when they're doing something. Open the door first, Haru got the kids attention.

"Children, Namine and Sora are here,"

The kids stop wait they were doing and ran up the twins andknocking them down to the ground.

"Namine, Sora welcome back," they all said at once

"It's good to be back, so how is everyone doing today?"

"We're fine and we got a new friend to from Italy,"

"Really now is that so," The kids nodded their heads and pointed their fingers to the back of the room.

Looking at where the fingers were going, The twins saw a small body next to the piano. The young child had blond long with a dark blue ribbon that was like a headband on and was wearing a dark blue dress. She had blue eyes.

_That girl look like she could pass as my kid, blonde hair, blue eyes, OMG!!!!!' _Namine thought in her mind before speaking to the girl

"Hello my name is Namine,"

"And mine is Sora,"

The young girl looked at the twins for a while before answering

"Alyssa Searrs, with two R's,"

Alyssa still in her little spot begin to smile a cute adorbable smile at Namine and Sora

_'SOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

Seeing that they were going to get along just fine, Haru left the room to begin her paper works on the Alyssa Searrs

* * *

Sora and Namine were sitting down at the table next to the door doing their homework for school and watching the kids play. Some kids were painting, others playing board games like Trouble, Sorry, Chess, etc. Some of the girls were playing with dolls and some boys were playing along with them.

"Hey Sora look at what I can do," said a boy with black hair juggling five balls in the air

"That great Kevin keep up the good work and practice some more and you might begin to juggle six balls," clapping his hands at Kevin's talent

"Namine, Namine come look at my painting," said a girl with a russian accent and had her red hair tied up in a ponytail paint smeared on the side of her face

Namine got up to look at the painting and saw a two big stick figures and one small stick figure and a house.

"The little one is me and the big ones are my new mommy and new daddy with a new home too," the girl explain looking a Namine and smiled

Namine looked at the girl, smiled back at her and patted her head

"каждая хорошая Елена*(**1**)," Namine said in russian

"спасибо Namine*(**2**)," Elena said back

"не за что*(**3**),"

Namine headed back to the table and begin working on her homework. Namine and Sora was finish with their work and watch the kids and started to work on their Russian, German, French, Spanish, and Romanian* when Namine felt pull on her skirt. She looked down to see who it was. It was Alyssa.

"I'm hungry is it ok if I get something to eat?" Alyssa asked

"It's fine just tell me what you want and I'll get it for you," Namine said getting out of her sit

"PB-n-J please," she smiled

Namine smiled back and turn back to her twin

"Want anything, Sora?"

"No I'll eat something at home," Sora answer

"Ok, come along Alyssa,"

Namine and Alyssa walk in the kitchen to fix a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for the her.

In the kitchen, Alyssa sat down at a table and watch Namine get the items to work a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"So are you the only one in your family?" Namine asked getting out a butter knife to spread the peanut butter and jelly on the bread

"No I have a older sister name Henrietta, she's supposed to come here next month,"

"Oh, I see, so how old are you Alyssa?"

"I'm 9," Alyssa said in a cheerful voice

"What part of Italy do you come from?"

"Florance,"

"Really, I hear that it's a nice and pretty place,"

"You hear right then, loving paintings, beautiful fields, it's like you're in a dream," explain Alyssa

Namine finish making the sandwich and cut it an half then set the plate in front of the young girl.

"Can I get a glass of milk please?"

"Sure," Namine got a glass and pour a half cup of milk into it then handed it to Alyssa

"Thank you so much Namine,"

"You're welcome,"

The kitchen door open revealing Sora and Sis London who Alyssa never when they first got here

"It time for the kids to go to bed," London stated looking at Namine and Alyssa

"Ok, I'll send Alyssa up there when she is done eating,"

London nodded as her and Sora left to go put the kids in bed. After 7 minutes, Alyssa finished her sandwich and Namine was showing her to the girls' bedroom

"Namine, who was that earliar?" Alyssa asked

"That was Sister London, she's the eldest great great granddaughter of the founder of this place," Namine explain

"Really,"

"Yes, really,"

"Then is Sister Haru the youngest?" Alyssa asked

"Bingo,"

Soon they arrive at the girls' bedroom door.

"This is the girls' bedroom across are the boys and down the hall to the left is Sister Haru and Sister London's room,"

Alyssa nodded an understading nod. Small giggles were heard coming from inside the girls room that only Namine was able to hear.

_'Oh boy I bet it's a pillow fight again'_Namine though opening the door to access the room seeing the young girls giggling, pillows flying back and forth along with some feathers.

_'I knew it'_

"Hey Namine, come play with us, Alyssa you wanna play to?" a girl with blue curly hair asked

Alyssa looked at Namine as if wanting permisson to do so. Namine gave her a nodded

"Ok you girls can play pillow fight, but don't make too much noise and be in bed by-Namine stopped talking to looked at the clock it read 9:00 p.m. 9:30 ok, before you start though show Alyssa where she sleeping and her change of clothes,"

"Ok," the girls whisper

Kuruma showed Alyssa where her bed was at and handed her nightgown.

"Put this on and you can join in any time ok,"

"Ok,"

* * *

A/N: Finally I get to post the second chapter of Scarlet after countless computer shut down and rewriting it again and school work, I'm finally done and is now gonna begin the third chapter for you lovely readers you please review your thoughts of this chapter.

1- every good Elena

2- Thanks

3- your welcome


	4. Update

Ok so I redoing this story, I'm just not feeling how the story is going, it was great at first, but now my brain is not doing so well with this so it now it put a new plan. So Scarlet is going to be under construction for a awhile. Some characters will have some changes to them and the story plan will some what the same a few changes here and there. Sorry about the short notice I'll have the new chapter up in about a month.


End file.
